


A breath of sin

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author had WAY too much fun writing this, But Dean doesn’t find out until later, But Not Really Unrequited, But Sam secretly does, Dean fantasies about Sam WAY too much, Dean fantasizes about Sam, Dean has a thing about Sam’s dirty underwear and jeans, Dean has a thing about Sam’s everything, Dean has a thing about Sam’s hands, Dean is just obsessed with Sam, Dean isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is, Dean loves Sammy’s scent, Dean loves Sam’s fancy shampoo, Dean thinks Sam doesn’t want him, Dean wants to mark Sam, Humping of the bed, Kinda hinted that Sam likes to watch at the end, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Knows, Scent Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, not in this story though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: What did Dean do in Sam’s room when Sam left the bunker? Why, he did what he always did when left alone without Sam around: He jerked off while breathing in Sam’s scent.(The one where Sam makes up an excuse to leave Dean alone in the bunker, and Dean takes advantage to have some “alone time” in Sam’s room. Specifically on Sam’s bed.)





	A breath of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Dean masturbates to Sam’s scent on his pillow. That’s basically it.

It started with these very words from Sam:

“There’s this movie I want to see.”

They were both in the Bunkers Library, sitting at the table and drinking. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, interested. “What’s it about?”

Sam looked flushed, but Dean knew for a fact that it wasn’t the beer. His little brother may be a lightweight compared to him, but it took more than a couple of beers to get him tipsy. “It’s just- it’s not really interesting- I mean, you probably wouldn’t want to watch it-“

Dean watched him stutter, his other eyebrow slowly raising. When Sam finally shut his mouth, looking even more mortified, he couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips. “I don’t know, Sam. You make it sound like it’ll be a real banger.”

The flush that had been fading came back even more darker. The kid didn’t even respond. He just drank the rest of his beer, set it down with a loud ‘thunk’ and got up. “Right. I’m going.”

“Hey, bring me back some popcorn while you’re at it!” He called out to Sam’s retreating back up the stairs. When Sam didn’t reply, he yelled louder, “Sammy! Popcorn!” 

The door slamming shut was his answer.

Dean knew the kid wasn’t going to see a movie. It was clear that he was going to get laid. The flushed cheeks and guilty embarrassed puppy-dog look said it all. 

Hopefully he’ll stop by the store and get him his popcorn on the way back.

Dean tipped back his bottle of beer, and downed the liquid in one gulp, before slamming it down on the table with a solid thud. 

‘I’m not mad,’ Dean thought to himself firmly, gritting his teeth. ‘Sammy’s a big boy, with big boy urges. He can take care of himself while getting laid. And I’m definitely not jealous. Nope. Definitely not. And I’m not thinking of Sammy naked, and sweating, his face pulled into an expression he made when he was having an orgasm...’

Dean rolled his eyes at himself, before shoving his chair back and standing up, leaving his bottle behind on the table next to Sam’s as he headed for the hallway. 

His feet took him to Sam’s room, where the door stood open and welcoming, almost daring Dean to enter. Which he did.

It wasn’t the first time he went inside his little brothers room when the gigantor was gone, and it wouldn’t be the last time, either. 

It was as empty as ever, as tidy as ever. He didn’t know why Sam didn’t decorate and make the room his own, like Dean did to his own room, but whenever he brought it up, Sam always seemed confused about it himself before changing the subject. But Dean wasn’t focused on that right now. What had his attention was the bed.

More importantly, the pillow.

He sat on the edge of the bed, a hand reaching out to caress it. 

Dean always had a thing for the stuff Sam slept on. Because he left his scent behind, and God, did Dean love to breathe it in.

It was something that he missed when they moved into the bunker and slept in separate rooms. Before they started living in the bunker, it was easy to be able to smell Sam when they practically had only a couple of feet of space between them. And whenever Sam went off to research at the library or something, Dean had all the time in the world to lay face down on Sam’s bed in the motel they were staying at, and just get drunk off of that special scent of Sam.

It was something that he hoped Sam would never find out, but also something that he couldn’t help.

Dean knew it was fucked up. Weird, strange, and definitely something he would go to Hell for, since he always popped a stiffy whenever he smelled Sam. 

The way he felt about Sam, the way he fantasized about his little brother...

He deserved to be put in the deepest pit in Hell again.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at the door that was still open, before looking back at the pillow. Slowly, he lay down on the bed, stomach resting against the mattress, his cock (that was already chubbing up) snug and his face on the pillow. 

Immediately he could smell it.

Sam.

His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed it in, that woodsy scent with a hint of smoke and musk. Overtop that was the apple cinnamon smell of his expensive shampoo and conditioner that Sam always tried to hide from him, but Dean knew the kid used it, and he knew where he hid it. When they were still living in motels, he used to find it and use it whenever Sam was gone, using a handful of the expensive shampoo to jerk off with. It always got him so hard he felt that he could pound a hole in the wall with his cock, and it got him off so fast that it would be embarrassing if anyone saw.

He took in another deep breath, biting his bottom lip harder as ‘little Dean’ twitched, and grew, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

He wanted to come in Sam’s bed, or better yet, his pillow. Have Sam sleep on it, and be covered in his cum.

His hips jerked, a ragged moan leaving him at the mental picture.

Fuck, he wanted to mark Sammy as his. So bad. 

He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the pillow, groaning as he tasted Sam. Sam, who most likely sweated into the pillow cover while he touched himself. Maybe he even used the pillow to get off, like he used to when he was a horny teenager. Dean has more than one instance of walking in on that awkward situation to last a lifetime for his spank bank. What to Sam was probably beyond embarrassing, was to Dean beyond hot.

He moaned and sucked at the pillow, thrusting harder against the mattress, cock throbbing and dripping like crazy, no doubt staining his boxers and dampening the front of his jeans.

When they were younger and John assigned them their chores, Dean used to agree to do the laundry just so he could suck on Sam’s dirty underwear, since the kid clearly always had wet dreams and came in his boxers, or heavily stained them with pre-come. He would inhale right where the crotch was, and suck and lick off the salty and sweet flavor of Sam in the middle of the empty laundromat, keeping one eye on the door to make sure nobody walked in and caught him, but sometimes if they had a bathroom, he would go in there and just go to town, his dick out and in his hand as he sniffed Sam’s dirty boxers, lowered it to his cock to jerk off into, then brought it to his nose again to breath it in and mask the noises he was making. After he was finished, he always covered the evidence by just washing it in the washer. Easy, and simple, with no one the wiser but Dean.

He wanted to do that, to get a dirty pair of Sam’s boxers and just go to town on it. 

But he couldn’t do that, haven’t been able to do that since they found and moved into this bunker.

But maybe he could do it again, one day when they get a case and have to stay the night in a run-down motel.

Yeah, he couldn’t wait.

His cock jerked, just thinking about it. 

He brought a hand down, pressing against his dick and let out a sharp breath as he humped into his hand, mouthing at the pillow, getting it wet with his saliva. He was close. Fuck, but he wanted to come all over Sam’s bed. The kid would be laying all over his jizz without knowing, getting it all over him, being dirtied by his big brother-

Dean groaned Sam’s name into the pillow, taken by surprise as pleasure suddenly struck him, a hot lightning bolt from cock to stomach and a wash of warmth that rushed throughout his body. He groaned louder, turning his face more into the pillow and nuzzling it as his hips jerked over and over, his hand getting damp as he came into his boxers and jeans, dick twitching like crazy. 

He was breathless by the end of it, panting into the pillow case.

Fuck. It always shocked him how hot and bothered Sam made him. It always made him go crazy, just scenting him. Even now, after he just came, his dick was struggling its hardest to stay hard and go another round.

But he wasn’t young anymore.

Eventually he calmed down enough to blearily raise his head and look around.

The pillowcase was a lost cause. He would have to clean it before Sam got back. But that was easily explained, since Dean always did the laundry. The small amount of saliva that got on the actual pillow will dry in a few minutes, so no lost cause.

The covers he was on was a little damp with sweat and come, but the actual mattress was fine. 

His boxers and jeans though...

Yeah, time to do laundry, he decided, grimacing as he felt the sticky way his clothes clung to him. 

As he gathered the covers and pillowcase, and left Sam’s room to head to where the washer was, he paused as he thought he felt eyes on him.

But he was alone... wasn’t he? He didn’t hear Sam come back, and that door to the entrance was loud!

Still...

“Sam?” He called out. When there was no answer, he shook it off as the feeling of being watched left.

Yeah, he was just being paranoid. He’s been doing this for decades. He’s a pro at doing it at the right moment, and cleaning up the evidence. He hasn’t been caught once in all his life, so what made him think he would be caught now?

He shook his head with a little scoff and went to wash the laundry.


End file.
